The separation of amino acids and peptides is of great importance in studying the structure and functions of various proteins, enzymes and hormones. To date the powerful technique of high efficiency liquid- bonded phase chromatography (LBC) was not commonly employed for the separation of the above compounds. This proposal describes a novel system which allows separation of amino acids and peptides. The unique part of the new LBC systems is the stationary phase which is made of a polypeptide permanently bonded to the solid support. By changing the amino acids constituents of the bonded peptide the selectivity of the LBC system can be tailor designed for specific and difficult separations. Also, optical isomers of amino acids and peptides can be resolved by using optically active bonded peptide as the stationary phase. The mobile phases used in this proposal will be distilled deionized water as well as buffers of various pHs.